


Eres mi poema número 12

by AnnikaDove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaDove/pseuds/AnnikaDove
Summary: Todo lo hacía por su hermano. No es que quisiera aprovecharse de él, Dean no era una mala persona. Tampoco es que el tal Castiel lo fuera. Simplemente estuvo en el lugar equivocado en un momento desesperado.Dean Winchester tiene un mes para utilizar todo su encanto con el enigmático Castiel "Millonario" Novak y quitarle por las buenas unos cuantos miles de dólares o hacerlo por las malas. Definitivamente si su hermano Sam se enterara no estaría muy orgulloso de él.Y tampoco es que los deslumbrantes ojos de Novak lo estén ayudando.





	Eres mi poema número 12

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Las etiquetas y yo nos odiamos, asi que lo siento por eso.  
> Este es un trabajo más de satisfación personal que otra cosa, espero que les guste y si hay algo que quieran decir soy toda oidos.

****

 

 

Dean resopló cuando le entregó las llaves de su auto a uno de los chicos del ballet. Estaban en lo que fácilmente podía calificar como la casa más grande que había visto en su vida. ¿Había un tamaño mínimo para que una casa pueda ser clasificada como una mansión? No lo sabía. 

 

Por décima vez en lo que iba de la noche Dean aflojó en nudo de su corbata y volteó a mirar a su hermano. Sam parecía más nervioso ahora que habían llegado al lugar, como si todo se hubiera vuelto real de un minuto a otro. Casi podía escucharlo reprenderse a sí mismo por no volverse a hacer la estúpida coleta de la que él mismo le había hecho quitarse antes de salir de casa.

 

_“Nadie que vaya peinado así entrara a mi auto”_ Le había dicho, y jamás lo haría.

 

─Sabes que te odiaré el resto de mi vida por arrastrarme a esto, ¿verdad, Sammy? ─dijo, sonando mucho menos irritado de lo que se sentía.

 

─Sí ─Sam sonaba escueto y Dean rodó los ojos.

 

─Bien, deja de peinarte. Entre más pronto entremos más pronto nos largaremos.

 

Sam era abogado. Hacía algunos años había logrado entrar como pasante a una de las más prestigiadas firmas del país y ahora al fin trabajaba formalmente para ellos. Este era uno de esos eventos a los que, a falta de una novia, Dean se veía obligado a acompañarlo. No se quejaba, estaba orgulloso de su hermano y siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar buena compañía en ese tipo de ambientes.

 

***

 

Castiel estaba sentado al pie de la escalera de servicios, tras las bandejas de canapés. Fumaba descuidadamente un cigarrillo mientras los meseros corrían de un lado para otro. _“¡Estas contaminando mi comida, jovencito!”_ podía escuchar a Gabriel decir en su cabeza, pero no le importaba. Estaba estresado. Este tipo de eventos le daban dolor de cabeza y no había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para lograr zafarse del compromiso.

 

─¿Estas planeando que ¨Loki¨ te asesine? ─la voz de Balthazar sonó detrás de él, con su molesto acento inglés ondulando cada palabra que salía de su boca─. Porque lo vi arriba y si baja…

 

Castiel gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, pero no respondió. 

 

─Cassie ─El hombre rubio se sentó a un lado de él y le pasó una mano por los hombros, sin darle tiempo a que reprochara─. ¿Me ignoras?

 

─No hables ─dijo Castiel─. Encuentro bastante molesto tu acento.

 

─Que curioso, todos los hombres me dicen lo mismo ─sonrió Balthazar sin ofenderse─. Las mujeres por otro lado lo aman.

 

Por un minuto ambos guardaron silencio. Castiel no tenía amigos, solo familia y aunque Balthazar era más bien amigo de su hermano Gabriel, se podía considerar como su excepción a la regla. Era un hombre risueño y de moral distraída que por alguna razón disfrutaba de su compañía, al igual que él de la suya.

 

 ─Odio esta casa ─habló Castiel cuando sintió que el silencio era demasiado para seguir soportándolo.

 

─Losé, pero no esta tan mal ─dijo Balthazar, quitando el cigarrillo de su mano y aplastándolo con su zapato─. Sube Cassie, diviértete. Esta noche no tienes que encajar en los estándares de Michael. Es una fiesta, no una reunión de negocios. Aprovecha.

 

Castiel lo miró. Jamás había encajado en los estándares de nadie. No importa lo mucho que se esforzara por entender el comportamiento implementado por la sociedad, siempre parecía que había nacido un par de siglos fuera de época; pero tenía razón, esta era una fiesta.

 

─Sigo odiando tu acento ─dijo como toda respuesta y Balthazar sonrió.

 

─¡Esa es la actitud! Vamos por una copa. 

 

***

 

El sitio era impresionante. A media luz, el lugar le recordaba al Hall de algún hotel elegante, pero con un toque que se podría considerar más ¨hogareño¨. Las personas estaban vestidas como si estuvieran esperando recibir algún tipo de premio Oscar. Telas blancas caían como cascada desde el techo a ambos lados de la entrada, con destellantes luces puestas sobre ellas de tal manera que a Dean le recordaban a luciérnagas.

 

Había sofás con pequeñas mesas colocadas estratégicamente a lo largo del enorme salón y los elegantes candelabros colgando del techo le daban la ilusión de estar en el interior de un bar de lujo. Incluso podría jurar que había visto algo parecido a una barra escondida en el fondo.

 

─Debiste ponerte un mejor traje ─la voz de Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos─. Te lo dije.

 

─Estoy vestido lo suficientemente elegante, Sam. ¡Traigo una corbata! ─contestó irritado. No sabía porque su hermano estaba tan nervioso. La mayoría de las veces lo único que tenían que hacer es ir, hacer acto de presencia, saludar a los más importantes, sonreír como si de verdad encontraras gracioso lo que un abogado de 40 años pudiera decir, y después marcharte, con la panza medio vacía y el antojo de más de ese delicioso vino caro.

 

─Como sea, escucha… ─comenzó a decir y Dean- supo que este era el momento en que Sam le decía que tenía que irse ─. Tengo que ir a buscar a Anna para que sepa que ya llegue, así que porque no vas y te das una vuelta por ahí. ¡Come algo! Escuché que la comida estaba a cargo de un chef cinco estrellas.

 

Con o sin comida incluida, Dean odiaba que su hermanito le hiciera eso. Primero lo arrastraba a un sitio en el que no se sentía cómodo, con personas a las que no conocía ni sabía de qué hablarles, y luego lo abandonaba a su suerte para al final, cuando tenían que irse, lo regañara por haber tomado más de tres copas de vino, rompiendo alguna de las reglas de etiqueta no escritas.

 

No teniendo opción de discutir, Dean decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer es seguir su consejo y darse una vuelta por el salón, mirar un poco la casa y cotillear los lujos que podían dar un abogado exitoso. Quizá la dichosa comida en verdad resultara ser buena.

 

Se suponía que esta debía ser una despedida de soltero. Eso es lo que Sam le había dicho un par de semanas atrás cuando llego a casa del trabajo. El jefe de Sam, el dueño del bufete de abogados ¨Haven&Haven¨ para el que trabajaba, iba a casarse el próximo otoño e iba a hacer una fiesta para conmemorarlo. En lo que a Dean respectaba, le hacía falta mucho ambiente al lugar como para que alguien lo pudiera considerar como una verdadera despedida de soltero. 

 

La mayoría de las personas ahí eran hombres de entre 30 y 50 años. Y aunque había mujeres acompañándolos, eran pocas y podía jurar que se trataban más bien de damas de compañía, contratadas para entretener a los caballeros, que de invitadas en sí.

 

Dean encontró la barra que había creído mirar mientras buscaba la comida. Estaba oculta detrás de una de esas cascadas de luciérnagas que caían del techo, y después de tomar un pequeño bocadillo de la bandeja de una mesera que pasaba junto a él, fue hacia allá. Ese parecía ser ese sitio al que se va cuando no se quiere convivir con el resto del mundo.

 

Justo lo que él necesitaba.

 

Se sentó en el taburete más cercano y pidió al barman una copa de coñac. La bebió de un trago y pidió otra. Tenía cosas que pensar, había venido aquí con un segundo objetivo en mente y el alcohol era el remedio más rápido para entrar en ambiente de trabajo. _“Cacería”_ como había empezado a llamarlo en su mente.

 

La mayoría de los caballeros que iban hacia la barra no se quedaban, tomaban su copa y se iban. Sin embargo, sentado un par de taburetes más allá, Dean podía ver a un hombre que jugaba con los hielos de lo que fácilmente podría ser whisky. Tenía el cabello negro y parecía discutir con un tipo rubio que estaba recargado de espaldas a la barra. No parecía encontrarse muy feliz de estar ahí y a Dean aquello le dio un extraño consuelo entre la opulencia.

 

Debió estarlo observando más de la cuenta por que el hombre pareció sentir su mirada y levantó los ojos en su dirección. Dean se vio entonces perdido en un mar de azul cobalto que lo observaban con renovado interés. No sabía realmente qué miraba o por qué los rasgos de aquel hombre lo hipnotizaban al punto de no poder apartar la mirada, pero ahí estaba él, levantándose de su asiendo sin siquiera notarlo y caminando hacia su dirección, siendo observado a cada paso por el otro.

 

Su intensa mirada lo hacía sentir como si estuviera siendo analizado desde sus propios genes.

 

Para cuando Dean reaccionó estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder extender la mano hacia el hombre y saludarle. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar volvió a tomar de un trago el resto de su coñac y se sentó de nuevo a la barra, dejando un taburete de por medio entre el hombre y él.

 

Demonios. No se suponía que debía hacer eso. Él debía tener la cabeza fría en ese momento y estar analizando a las personas que lo rodeaban, buscando un objetivo que no lo hiciera terminar en prisión. ¿Y en cambio que había hecho? ¡Actuar como un sonámbulo cualquiera y caminar hacia el primer par de ojos bonitos que lo volteaban a ver! Se sentía como un principiante. ¿Acaso no había hecho esto antes? No tenía que estarse dejando llevar.

 

─Buenas noches ─saludó el tipo y su profunda voz hizo saltar algo entraño en su interior que se asentó incómodamente en su pecho. Dean levantó la mirada hacia él y devolvió el saludo con un corto asentimiento y volvió rápido la vista en busca del barman, no queriendo encontrarse de nuevo con ese mar de cobalto que eran sus ojos. ¿No sabía el tipo este que era de mala educación observar por demasiado tiempo a alguien? No le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

 

─Aburrida fiesta, ¿no? ─respondió en un estúpido intento de socializar y después se palmeo la cabeza mentalmente. El hombre parecía refinado, lo más seguro es que fuera uno de los abogados invitados y considerara las palabras de Dean como un insulto. _“Excelente forma de empezar una conversación con un extraño, Dean”_ _─_ _._ Perdón, ¿eres uno de ellos? No quise decir que fuera aburrido, es solo que ya sabes…

 

─Entiendo que las reuniones de la alta sociedad puedan resultar agobiantes para algunas personas, entre las cuales suelo incluirme, pero si lo que estás tratando de preguntar es si soy un abogado, entonces la respuesta es no. ¿Tú lo eres?

 

 Dean parpadeó un par de veces, procesando el largo discurso del hombre. Tenía una forma interesante de responder y preguntar que por alguna razón le resultó graciosa dicha con ese tono de voz demasiado formal.

 

─No ─respondió─, mi hermano trabaja en el bufete de ese tipo Angelus, el que se va a casar. Yo solo vine a acompañarlo.

 

El hombre asintió.

 

─Michael.

 

─¿Lo conoces?

 

─Estoy familiarizado con él ─El hombre apartó al fin la mirada de él. Dean vio de reojo llevar el vaso de whisky hacia sus labios y volverlo a bajar sin tomarle, como si ese fuera un tema del que no quisiera hablar.

 

─Bueno, al menos tú conoces a alguien aquí ─trató de consolarle. No supo si funcionó, pero el tipo volvió a levantar la mirada y eso lo animó a seguir hablando─. Una despedida de soltero no debería ser esto, ¿no te parece? ¿Dónde está la emoción de ¨la última aventura¨ antes de echarte la soga al cuello y unirte con una sola persona por el resto de tu vida?

 

¨Cobalto¨, como había empezado a llamarlo mentalmente, frunció el entrecejo y ladeo la cabeza en una curiosa expresión confundida.

 

─No sabría decírtelo. Jamás he estado en una ¨despedida¨ antes.

 

─¡Venga, ya! ¿En serio nunca has ido a una despedida de soltero? ─sonrió Dean y el hombre pareció ofenderse.

 

Lo vio enfurruñarse por un segundo como el gato siamés del internet antes de responderle con el mentón levantado:

 

─Ninguna persona de mi círculo cercano ha planeado casarse antes de hoy.

 

Dean estaba por decir algo, una disculpa seguramente, cuando una pequeña figura se acercó a un costado de él y puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

 

─¿Molestando a los caballeros tan pronto? Ni si quiera son las 10 de la noche.

 

Dean observó de pies a cabeza al tipo bajito vestido por completo de negro que estaba parado en medio de ambos y no pudo contener su expresión de desagrado. Justo lo que necesitaba ahora, que viniera su persona menos favorita a meterle más presión de la que ya sentía. Precisamente ahora que había empezado a relajarse.

 

Quiso preguntar en ese mismo momento qué estaba haciendo un hombre como él en un sitio como ese, pero supuso que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta no iba a ser del tipo de las que requieren público. Así que se levantó de su asiento y le lanzó una mirada para que lo siguiera antes de despedirse de su momentáneo acompañante, al que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre.

 

─Fue bueno hablar contigo, amigo. Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con este _señor_ , así que… ─No sabía cómo cortar el saludo sin sonar tan escueto y la intensa mirada del hombre puesta de nuevo sobre él no le hacían fáciles las cosas─. Quizá nos toque vernos más tarde.

 

No supo de donde salió esa insinuación, menos aún porque la había dicho frente a Crowley. Él no debería estar utilizando ese tipo de tonos sugerentes con personas de las que no sabía ni el nombre, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo actuó antes que su cerebro lo pensara. El coqueteo era para el como una salida de emergencia para cuando no sabía cómo más reaccionar, una especie de tic nervioso.

 

Para su sorpresa el hombre sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado.

 

─Quizá ─le contestó y esa molesta presión en su pecho volvió con renovaba fuerza.

 

 

***

 

Dean caminó por el salón hasta que encontró un sitio lo suficientemente solo como para tener aquella conversación. Por lo general en este tipo de fiestas, él podía sentarse tranquilamente en un rincón, viendo como su hermano hacia sus sueños realidad un paso a la vez, pero sabía que en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes. Dean no tendría que estar platicando con un tipo de ojos raros, él debería estar atendiendo asuntos más importantes. Y la presencia de Crowley sólo se lo recalcaba.

 

─¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

 

─Negocios, pero eso no te interesa. ─Crowley sonrió socarronamente antes de continuar, ignorando el mal humor que había provocado en Dean─. Encontré el objetivo perfecto para ti.

 

─Más bien para el estúpido plan del que no sé cómo me convenciste.

 

─Oh, claro que lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas al sujeto de antes? ¿el que estaba sentado cerca de ti en la barra? ─Inconscientemente Dean volteó a mirar hacia allá─. Su nombre es Castiel Novak. Es arquitecto, soltero, gay y lo más importante, tiene una sobra bastante considerable de efectivo que tú, amigo mío, podrías aprovechar. Así que por qué no vas, dejas que vuelva a mirar el lindo ejemplar que eres y…

 

─No quiero a robar a ese pobre tipo, Crowley ─interrumpió Dean, antes de que lograra completar la frase.

 

─Primero no es pobre, te lo acabo de decir. Y segundo, ya hablamos de esto ¿recuerdas? ¿O ya puedes decirme de dónde piensas sacar legalmente esa cantidad dinero que te están pidiendo y, peor aún, en efectivo? Porque te dije que Alastair no va a aceptar tu estúpido auto como acto de buena fe para darte más tiempo. ─Dean rezongó ante el insulto a su Bebé y el pequeño hombre le dio sorbo a su copa, girando con gracia sobre sus talones y acercándose un paso más hacia Dean antes de susurrar─: El Sr. A quiere verte caer y lo primero que hará si le fallas a fin de mes será ir uno a uno con sus seres queridos hasta que no tengas más opción que ceder a cualquiera de sus caprichos. Un hombre como él tiene demasiadas influencias como para que un pobre mecánico de Kansas como tú puedas enfrentarlo. Así que o empiezas a buscar promociones en las funerarias, o encuentras un comprador para tus riñones en el mercado negro. O quizá podrías dejar de ser tan blandengue y seguir el plan que ya habíamos trazado y del que no teníamos que estar platicando en un sitio como este. ─Dean miró una vez más al hombre de la barra, con su traje elegante hecho a medida sentado demasiado recto sobre el banquillo, como si tuviera algún tipo de educación militar─. No te resultara tan difícil. Ya lo estuviste trabajando hace un momento. Al final, Dean, él ni siquiera echará en falta el dinero.

 

Acercarse a ese hombre no había sido parte del plan, ni tampoco lo había sido coquetearle, pero Crowley tenía razón, el tipo ya había demostrado que podía estar interesado en él y eso le ahorraría mucho trabajo a Dean. Con Sam tan cerca no podía arriesgarse a actuar demasiado sospechoso y revisar qué tan costosos eran los relojes de las demás personas.

 

─¿Por qué querrías ayudarme, Crowley? ─preguntó Dean antes de terminar de decidirse.

 

─Te lo dije, le caes bien a mi madre.

 

Podía ver a Sam dirigiéndose hacia él con Anna, su superior, cogida de su brazo. Crowley había desaparecido y podía ver al tal Castiel Novak levantarse de la barra y seguir al tipo rubio con el que había visto platicar antes. Si iba a actuar ese era el momento. No encontraría un blanco más fácil ni aunque lo anunciara.


End file.
